


Close Call

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/F, Omorashi, Panties, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ran has to pee badly after drinking too much tea with moca, but thankfully, moca has a plan
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Close Call

afterglow just got done with a band performance and they were currently in the backstage room. The leader of the group, ran was with her best friend/lover moca, in the kitchen area. They drank lots of tea, so therefore, ran felt pressure in between her legs. Ran has a very small bladder to the point where when she was little, her dad packed extra underwear and pants for her at school. Ran was very mature now, so she didn’t want to urinate all over herself in front of her girlfriend, who often teased her anyways. Moca saw the emo girl squirming and holding her crotch so she asked, “ran, are you okay?”   
“Yes, I’m fine!” “You sure, because you don’t look like you’re okay- wait a minute! Do you need the toilet?” Rans face turned red and she said, “Yes! It feels like it’s going to come out any second! I can’t hold it for much longer!” “Okay, the toilet back here is out of order, so let’s think of something else!” So the white haired girl started thinking until she saw an empty paper cup on the table, and she said, “perfect!” She grabbed the cup, and said “ran! Go in this cup! I won’t tell anyone!” “Okay!”  
So the emo girl quickly unbuttoned her short shorts, pulled them down, and pulled down her favorite pair of skull pattered purple underpants. She felt instantly relieved once she started peeing in the cup and she was sighing in relieve. After she was done, she pulled up her skull print underpants, and pulled up her shorts including buttoning them. She had to go so badly to the point where the cup was completely full and almost overflowed. “Aaaahhh... much better!” The emo girl said in relief. After that, moca grabbed the cup of full of rans pee, put it on the counter, and said, “damn girl! I didn’t know you had to go that badly!” “Yeah, if that cup wasn’t here, it would have been running down my legs” “yeah... can I drink your pee?” This made ran run over to her girlfriend lift her skirt up, which revealed the white haired girls bear print panties, and ran started slapping her girlfriends butt and squeezing her butt cheeks, which made her moan. “Oh my god, ran, that felt good!” “Yeah, let’s continue this at my house!” “Sweet!”


End file.
